


Coming Home

by the_sun_is_a_deadly_laser



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Anxiety, Established Relationship, F/F, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Reunions, Ryan starts wondering if Shane hooked up with someone else, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, he didn't but like, he's been gone too long and ryan misses him, so he starts freaking out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sun_is_a_deadly_laser/pseuds/the_sun_is_a_deadly_laser
Summary: Shane is away filming a movie with his friend, leaving Ryan alone with his roommate, who is dating Shane's friend. Together, they whine and miss their significant others.When they finally come back, Ryan didn't know that he missed Shane as much as he did.
Relationships: Laura Zardari/Jaz Young, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just craving some domestic, long-awaited returns. 
> 
> bc, like, you know, i don't have anyone to come back to. just wanted to some people feel good bc fanfiction is solely for saying 'fuck you' to cannon.

"How long?" Jaz whined, leaning against Ryan's shoulder as they talked to Laura and Shane over FaceTime on Ryan's phone. 

"Like, two more weeks? If the director stops being a dick," Laura said bitterly. 

"You're already three days late," Ryan protested. 

"I know, Ry," Shane sighed. 

"Sorry, but we could get sued. We don't want to be here." 

"And we can't come to you because of this stupid virus," Jaz lamented. 

"I know, babe," Laura said gently. "It fucking sucks." 

"Until then," Shane said cheerfully, "we have phone sex!" 

Ryan's face turned beet red as Laura and Jaz laughed. 

"Yeah," Laura said sarcastically, "because we have the time for that, Shane." 

"Eh," Ryan shrugged. "We make do, don't we, Shane?" 

Shane winked. "Hell yes, we do." 

"Okay, gross," Jaz laughed. "Laura and I don't need to know that." 

Laura stole the phone from Shane and ran away saying loudly, "We live in the same house! I hear them! It's so horrible! Jaz, you have to save me!" as Shane followed her, laughing, trying to get his phone back. 

"I'm sorry, honey!" Jaz called. 

Shane tackled Laura around the waist and they tumbled to the floor with loud profanities. Someone yelled something, which Shane responded, "Sorry, Andy!" 

"Our director," Laura groaned. "Like, he's a cool guy, but he's too much of a perfectionist." 

"Hey," Ryan said, "it's your fault you're in this. This was your choice." 

"Yeah, I'm well a-fucking-ware. Thanks, Ryan." 

"No problem." 

"Laura, Shane!" called a distant voice, "Your scene!" 

"Fuck," Laura said while Shane pouted. 

"I'll talk to you later, Ry," he said sadly. "Bye, Jaz." 

"Bye, Shane. Bye, Laura! I love you!" 

"I love you, too. Come on, barn owl. Let's get this over with." 

Shane shot Ryan a small smile before hanging up, leaving Ryan and Jaz to stand in silence. Without Shane and Laura around, everything seemed too quiet. She pulled her head off of Ryan's shoulder. 

"I miss her," she whispered. 

Ryan pulled her into a hug. "I know." 

"I know you miss Shane, too." 

It hurt to think about. "Yeah, I do," he admitted, his voice cracking. 

"Two weeks," she breathed. 

"Two weeks," he repeated. 

God, if only it were that easy. 

\---

Three days later, a week and a half before they were supposed to go home, both Shane and Laura got sick with strep throat. One of them got sick, and, before they knew they were sick, they kissed the other. 

Yeah. 

They were dating in this movie. 

They even had to film a sex scene in a couple of days. 

Jaz and Ryan were their dates to the premier, obviously, and he was excited about that, but he didn't want to see his boyfriend kissing his best friend's girlfriend. He knew Jaz wasn't excited about it either, but acting was Laura's passion and Shane had been explicitly asked to take the role after the director, Andy, saw the chemistry that Laura and Shane had together. 

Wait. 

Ryan went pale. 

Had Laura and Shane ever hooked up? 

With wide eyes, he looked at Jaz, who was scrolling through her computer, doing who knows what. She noticed his gaze and gave him a concerned look. "What?" she asked. 

He swallowed. "Do you think that Laura and Shane ever hooked up?" 

Ryan saw the flash of panic on Jaz's face before she said calmly, "I'm sure they haven't. They wouldn't... _cheat_ on us." 

"No, no, no," he said anxiously, getting up. "Like, before you and Laura. Before Shane and me. Did- did they ever _date?"_

Jaz stared at the couch. "Uh... no. No! That-" 

"It makes sense! They know each other _so_ well, and- come on, they're both _really_ attractive people-" Jaz was nodding along now. "So- if they were both single... or, like Laura, we know that, do you think they hooked up? Dated? Or something casual?" 

Jaz's lips were pursed. 

"Uh..." 

"Did Laura ever say she had a thing for tall white boys?" 

Jaz went pale. "Shhhhhhh _hhhhhh_ oot. Laura said- she said that her type for guys is normally tall blonde guys with blue eyes!" 

"But Shane has- oh, fuck! He kinda has blonde hair! Not blue eyes, but he's a tall white guy!" 

"Oh my god, he's completely Laura's type. Did- does Shane have a thing for redheads?" 

Ryan racked his brains. "I- he said that he's attracted to the personality, because he's pan, like- like Laura. Oh, god." 

He and Jaz stared at each other. 

"Oh my god, did they hook up?" she whispered. 

He threw his hands up in the air. "Do we ask them?" 

"No! We can't! Wait, no, we have to. Right?" 

"Uh, if we don't, we're just gonna drive ourselves crazy." 

She looked at him with her wide, hazel eyes. "What if they did?" 

He sat down on the couch next to her and started playing with her braids. "Uh, if they did... that's... is that fine? Are we okay with that?" 

"I mean- I love her. I'm not _okay_ with it, per se, but I'm _okay_ with it because it's _Shane._ It's her best friend and your boyfriend and I trust her," Jaz said truthfully. She looked at him. "Are _you_ okay with it?" 

He looked at his hands. "I gotta ask him." 

He expected Jaz to tell him not to, but to his surprise, she nodded. "Yeah. Ask him." 

Hands shaking, he typed out the text. 

**Ryan:** Hey. Did you and Laura ever date? Or hook up? 

"Okay... and... send." 

He pressed the button. He and Jaz looked at each other for a moment before she started laughing. 

"Why are you laughing?" he asked, laughing. 

"I'm nervous!" she hissed. "When do you think he's gonna respond?" 

"I don't-" 

Ryan's phone started ringing. It was Shane. He almost dropped it. 

"Oh, shit!" Jaz whispered. 

"What do I do?!" 

"Pick it up!" 

"I don't-" 

"Ryan Bergara, pick up the phone." 

So he did. 

"Hey," he said, his voice uneven. He put it on speaker. "You're on speaker. Jaz... Jaz is here." 

"Okay," Shane said evenly, "Laura's here, too." 

"Great," Jaz chirped, her anxiety obvious. 

"Okay, so," Laura started, but Ryan cut her off. 

"Oh my god. You did." 

"Shut up," she said. "Yes, we did." 

"But it was like, ten years ago. Laura was a sophomore in college, and obviously we've been friends our whole lives, so- yeah, we hooked up. It was _years_ ago. Laur, you're what, 25? She was 19. It's been six years. It didn't work." 

"It..." Ryan was speechless. "...didn't work." 

_"God,_ no," Laura said. "No. Never. I honestly hate even thinking about it. That is something we don't talk about." 

"Yeah," Shane agreed. "It was _so_ bad." 

"The sex was that bad?" Jaz laughed shakily. 

It was silent. Jaz looked just about as scared as Ryan was. 

"...Guys?" 

"I mean," Shane said. "It wasn't _bad."_

"It was actually pretty good," Laura said nonchalantly.

"Very good," Shane said.

"Shut up, Shane. Anyway, it messed up our friendship. And at the end of the day, that's what's most important." 

"Ryan, Jaz, did you think we were cheating on you? With each _other?"_

They stared at each other, opening and closing their mouths. Shane and Laura laughed hysterically from the other end. 

"No! Jaz, babe, no! I would never cheat on you! And Ryan, trust me, I have to listen to him gush about you all the time. It's even worse here, where he's all whiny and needy. It is _so_ annoying." 

"And Jaz," Shane said, "Laura won't shut up about you, either. Everyone knows that her girlfriend has a Ph.D. and is a surgeon. She's so proud of you. It's very sweet and _so_ annoying." 

_"You're_ so annoying," Laura shot back, using her words that he used against her back against him. 

"Damn right," Shane said mildly. "But guys, seriously, there's nothing to be worried about."

"And if all the kissing and dating on screen makes you uncomfortable, I wish I could say that we could back out, but you never have to watch the movie. How's that?" Laura offered. 

He and Jaz looked at each other. She was crying and he was a little teared up. She took the phone from him. 

"I miss you, Laur," she said softly, her voice breaking. 

"I know," Laura said in a gentle voice. "I miss you, too." 

"I miss Ryan," Shane deadpanned, blatantly ruining the moment that Jaz and Laura were having. 

"Yeah, I know," Laura said sourly, her voice smiling. 

"Less than two weeks," Ryan sighed. 

"Less than two weeks," Shane replied. "Ryan, I love you." 

He fucking blanked. 

"Uh- holy- _Shane-_ oh my god." 

"I'm... sorry? You don't have to say it back-" 

"Of course I love you!" Ryan yelled. "Seriously, can you work quicker so you can get home! I want to kiss your stupid face!" 

Shane laughed and Ryan closed his eyes. He missed that sound. 

"I'll talk to you later. We have to sleep." 

"Not together," Laura joked. 

Ryan and Jaz scoffed. 

"Bye, guys." 

He smiled widely and said, "I love you, Shane." 

And he could hear the shit-eating grin on Shane's face as he said, "Quite right, too." 

With Laura cackling in the background, he yelled, "DON'T YOU DARE. YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE. I'M STILL MAD ABOUT THAT." 

"I know," Shane said fondly. "That's why I love you. You're still mad about something that happened in 2006." 

"I'll continue being mad about it, believe me-" 

"I know you will-" 

"Fuck you." 

"When we get back," said Shane cheekily. "Bye, Ry." 

He rolled his eyes, smiling. "Bye, Shane." 

From the back, Laura yelled, "BYE, JAZ!" 

Jaz took Ryan's phone from him and said sweetly, "I love you, Laurasia." 

"I LOVE YOU, T-" 

Shane must've hung up before Laura could finish her sentence. Ryan let go of the breath he was holding and looked at Jaz, who looked as relieved as him. And then they hugged. 

"Thank _god."_

_\---_

"Are they here yet?" Jaz asked anxiously.

"Jaz," Ryan said, his voice steady even though he was as anxious as her, "their plane landed five minutes ago." 

"I know, but-" 

"We don't-" 

"There they are!" 

Ryan's head snapped to the escalator, where Shane was standing a head above everyone else. Laura was waving enthusiastically. Ryan was frozen. 

He hadn't seen Shane in person for almost three months. He looked the same. Head still giant, glasses still on, but cleanly shaven. His heart ached. He wanted to see him up close. He wanted to kiss him. But most of all, he wanted to be _held._

As soon as the moving stairs hit the ground, Laura ran toward Jaz and the two of them met in the middle. Jaz was already crying and Ryan saw that Laura was crying, too. 

He was well aware that people were taking pictures. 

It was Laura Zardari, Shane Madej, and Ryan Bergara. They were bound to draw some sort of attention. 

But he couldn't take his eyes off Shane as he walked toward him, pulling his carryon behind him. When he reached Ryan, he stopped.

"Hey," he breathed. 

Ryan threw his arms around his boyfriend and immediately, his body exhaled as though saying, _There he is._

Shane hugged Ryan just as tightly. 

"I missed you," he said, his voice hoarse. 

"I'm so happy you're back," Ryan whispered. "God, I missed you." 

Shane kissed him and all Ryan could feel was that he was _home._

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna be writing more because I actually have responsibility bc school started up
> 
> there's a really cute guy in my photoshop class and I'm in a math class with juniors (and my stepbrother, i didn't know that until five minutes ago, oh shit) and i don't know the first thing about geometry and I'm SCARED


End file.
